prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (June 19, 2018)
The June 19, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Huntington Center in Toledo, Ohio on June 19, 2018. Summary Last week on WWE 205 Live, Drew Gulak teamed up with The Brian Kendrick and Gentleman Jack Gallagher in an effort to silence The Lucha House Party. Despite being defeated, Gulak, Kendrick and Gallagher remain focused on putting an end to the lucha brothers and creating a better WWE 205 Live. As a result, Gulak – with Kendrick in his corner – faced off against Lince Dorado. Making their way to the ring with a piñata featuring Drew Gulak's face, The Lucha House Party were in good spirits and ready for Lince Dorado to derail The Philadelphia Stretcher's plans once again. However, Gulak has defeated both Kalisto and Gran Metalik in singles competition, so beating The Golden Lynx would give him victories against each lucha brother. Gulak asserted control early in the contest with his uncanny technical ability despite Kalisto and Metalik leading the WWE Universe in “lucha” chants. Dorado turned the tables, feeding off the energy of the WWE Universe and using his fast-paced abilities. Unfortunately, as The Golden Lynx attempted a high-risk move, Gulak countered and sent his opponent tumbling to the floor. This allowed Gulak to regain momentum and unleash his aggression on The Golden Lynx. Back on the outside, Gulak expressed his annoyance at the piñata before returning to the ring and asserting technical dominance. Desperate to stop his opponent, Dorado threw caution to the win and collided with Gulak full-force, knocking both Superstars down. The Golden Lynx capitalized and relentlessly advanced, nearly scoring a pinfall following a high-flying body splash from the top rope. With momentum in his favor, Dorado nailed his patented Golden Rewind, but The Brian Kendrick broke up the pinfall by placing Gulak's foot on the ropes. As Kalisto and Metalik argued with the official, The Man with a Plan struck once again, pulling Lince Dorado into the ropes and allowing Gulak to apply the torturous Gulock for the tapout win. The inaugural WWE Cruiserweight Champion TJP made his way to the ring once again expressing his discontent with WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick and his treatment in the Cruiserweight division. Seemingly disinterested with his scheduled match, TJP entered the ring and berated his opponent. However, the local competitor had enough of The Duke of Dab's jawing and clocked him. TJP responded by kicking out the leg of his opponent and applying his patented kneebar, refusing to relinquish the hold until more officials made their way to the ring. Two weeks ago WWE 205 Live, Hideo Itami interrupted the battle between Mustafa Ali and Buddy Murphy to lay his claim for respect and to make his case for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. Last week, Ali requested a Triple Threat Match, and General Manager Drake Maverick immediately obliged. As Itami made his way to the ring, there seemed to be an unspoken alliance between Ali and Murphy, both wanting to get their hands on The Japanese Superstar. As the match got underway, Murphy and Ali set their sights on Itami with the Australian pushing The Heart of WWE 205 Live out of the way and striking first. Ali answered with a jaw-dropping dive to outside. Murphy and Ali continued to battle with one another for the chance to go after Itami, but the tensions eventually boiled over, and a full-blown collision between the bitter rivals commenced. Although Ali gained the upper hand, the confrontation allowed Itami to recover and take down Ali after Murphy was knocked to the outside. Demanding respect from the WWE Universe, Itami methodically began to dismantle Ali with impactful kicks, while managing to keep Murphy at bay as well. Focusing on Ali, Itami got the better of his opponent but was met by Murphy. The hard-hitting competitors engaged in a sequence of trading snap mares, kicks, slaps and punches before Itami took control with a knee to the gut. Unleashing brutal kicks on Murphy, Itami was unaware of Ali making his way back into the ring. After temporarily disposing of Itami, Ali resumed his rivalry with The Juggernaut of WWE 205 Live. When Itami made his way back into the ring, the three Superstars engaged in a fast-paced exchange where The Heart of WWE 205 Live brought the WWE Universe to the edge of their seats with his high-flying ability. However, the resilience of all three competitors was put on full display as they brawled with high-risk moves and hard-hitting strikes to the delight of the WWE Universe. Exchanging blows in the center of the ring, all three Superstars traded momentum until Itami laid out Ali with an unbelievable kick, taking The Heart of WWE 205 Live out of mid-air. The brawl raged on as the WWE Universe could barely contain their excitement. Seizing the opportunity potentially win the match, Ali hit a perfect 450 splash on both of his opponents. Despite the incredible aerial attack, Murphy broke up the pinfall and battled Ali on the outside. Murphy attempted to put Ali through the announce table, but Ali escaped. Charging back to the table, the Chicago native took down Murphy with a shocking Spanish Fly off the table. Ali made his way back to the ring but was met with a running dropkick from Itami. Unable to secure the pinfall, Itami exposed the turnbuckle looking for an advantage. Ali countered at first, but a broken pinfall drove him into the exposed turnbuckle. Itami immediately capitalized and hit another running dropkick to secure the pinfall. Results ; ; *Drew Gulak (w/ The Brian Kendrick) defeated Lince Dorado (w/ Gran Metalik & Kalisto) by submission (8:02) *Hideo Itami defeated Mustafa Ali and Buddy Murphy in a Triple Threat Match by pinfall (15:52) *Dark Match: Jeff Hardy © defeats The Miz to retain the WWE United States Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 6-19-18 1.jpg 205 Live 6-19-18 2.jpg 205 Live 6-19-18 3.jpg 205 Live 6-19-18 4.jpg 205 Live 6-19-18 5.jpg 205 Live 6-19-18 6.jpg 205 Live 6-19-18 7.jpg 205 Live 6-19-18 8.jpg 205 Live 6-19-18 9.jpg 205 Live 6-19-18 10.jpg 205 Live 6-19-18 11.jpg 205 Live 6-19-18 12.jpg 205 Live 6-19-18 13.jpg 205 Live 6-19-18 14.jpg 205 Live 6-19-18 15.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #82 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #82 at WWE.com * [ 205 Live #82 on WWE Network] Category:2018 events